


I am your superior and you will respect me

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [19]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Атмосфера: Muse — Endlessly.





	I am your superior and you will respect me

**Author's Note:**

> Атмосфера: Muse — Endlessly.

“Я ваш старший офицер, и вы будете уважать меня”, — Джулиан почувствовал, что проигрывает спор, едва слова сорвались с губ. Упоминание ранга могло заставить кого-нибудь из Звёздного флота слушать его, но Гарак был далёк от Звёздного флота настолько, насколько возможно, даже если он и оставался на Defiant.  
  
“О? — Гарак усмехнулся, очевидно, скорее позабавленный, чем напуганный. — Я ужасно сожалею, сэр”.  
  
“Замолчите, — пробормотал Джулиан, заставляя Гарака сесть на биокровать, сжав его плечо и решительно удерживая там. — Признаёте вы мою власть или нет, вы не можете просто прийти сюда и пожаловаться, что чувствуете себя плохо, а затем отказаться от осмотра. Это, по меньшей мере, непродуктивно, — Джулиан ожидал, что Гарак продолжит спорить, но глаза кардассианца затуманились, а губы чуть приоткрылись. — Гарак?”  
  
“Хм-м-м? — рассеянно отозвался Гарак с ленивой улыбкой.  
  
“Вы в порядке?” — спросил Джулиан в лёгком волнении. Он провёл ладонью по гребню на шее Гарака, чтобы найти его пульс, и опустил другую руку Гараку на лоб, прямо на каплеобразный выступ, чтобы быстро проверить температуру. Это был больше медицинский рефлекс, чем что-либо ещё, так как он мог собрать больше показаний достаточно быстро с помощью трикодера, но Джулиан довольно часто использовал и базовые методы. Он не ожидал, что у Гарака вырвется стон, описать который можно было только как сексуальный. Джулиан отступил назад от неожиданности, и Гарак в ужасе открыл глаза.  
  
“Вы правы, доктор, я, эм… — Гарак тряхнул головой, слегка дезориентированный. — Я не должен был жаловаться, я… — он неловко посмотрел в сторону, его гребни слегка потемнели. — В любом случае, теперь боль ушла, так что я просто позволю вам вернуться к более важным вопросам”.  
  
Гарак быстро встал, но Джулиан снова попытался остановить его. На этот раз Гарак увернулся от его руки.  
  
“Гарак, вы… — Джулиан сделал паузу, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. — Вы что, только что были возбуждены?”  
  
“В каком смысле?” — переспросил Гарак чересчур невинно.  
  
“В сексуальном”, — надавил Джулиан.  
  
“У вас определённо извращённый ум, доктор”, — сказал Гарак с усмешкой, однако его гребни потемнели немного сильнее.  
  
“О… — глаза Джулиана расширились, когда он начал понимать, что случилось. — Я знал, что шейные гребни чувствительны, но я не сознавал, что…” — он взмахнул руками, на мгновение ощутив себя беспомощным.  
  
“Простая ошибка”, — сказал Гарак, качнув головой, хотя каплеобразный выступ на его лбу налился синевой.  
  
“Гарак, я сожалею, — быстро ответил Джулиан. — Я не хотел… — Джулиан сглотнул, чувствуя дискомфорт, — так или иначе совершать над вами насилие”.  
  
“Всё хорошо, мой дорогой, — сказал Гарак, подняв ладонь. — Знаю, вы никогда бы не стали проявлять ко мне интерес”.  
  
Это был странный способ выразить это.  
  
“Я выразился не совсем точно, — отозвался Джулиан, нахмурившись. — Ведь приставать к вам — не то же самое, что проявлять романтический интерес”.  
  
“Да, конечно, — Гарак снисходительно кивнул. — Я уверен, ваш обычный флирт гораздо утончённее этого”.  
  
“Гарак, вы… — Джулиан попытался разобраться, как разговор дошёл до этого, — злитесь, что я не продолжил? — Гарак открыл рот, желая что-то сказать, но в итоге промолчал. Джулиан почувствовал, как на лице расползается улыбка, которую он не мог сдержать. — Вы хотите от меня этого? Чтобы я утвердил свою власть и сделал с вами то, что сочту нужным?”  
  
“Вы выбрали очень грубый способ преподнести это”, — Гарак был раздражён, но казался скорее смущённым.  
  
“Майлс говорил мне, что вы, кардассианцы, флиртуете, споря… — Джулиан сделал шаг в сторону Гарака, улыбаясь. — Вот почему вы заставили меня пережить всё это в последнее время?”  
  
“Не обвиняйте меня, если вы не можете разобраться с одним пациентом”, — осторожно ответил Гарак.  
  
“О, я уверен, что могу отлично разобраться с вами, если вы этого хотите”, — Джулиан снова сделал шаг вперёд и остановился на расстоянии вдоха от Гарака.  
  
“Какое же лечение вы назначаете? — прошептал Гарак, явно взволнованный наступлением Джулиана.  
  
“Возвращайтесь в свою каюту и отдохните, — сказал Джулиан, прежде чем облизать губы. — Как только я закончу, я приду убедиться, что вы в постели”.  
  
“Кто я, чтобы не подчиняться моему старшему офицеру? — улыбнулся Гарак, прежде чем уйти.  
  
Джулиан хотел бы заставить время идти быстрее, пока его рабочий день не окончится.


End file.
